


Our Future Together Starts Now

by Neutral03



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs the
Genre: Love, M/M, Sick Simon Spier, Sickfic, Vomiting, belated Christmas fic, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutral03/pseuds/Neutral03
Summary: Simon and Bram's fun trip on the way home for Christmas
Relationships: Bram Greenfeld & Simon Spier, Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	Our Future Together Starts Now

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little bit late for Christmas, but I figured that I would go ahead and post it anyway. Enjoy!  
> -N

One of the best things about being a college student around Christmas is that you basically get the whole month of December off. When everyone comes back from Thanksgiving break, they take all of their exams and tie up all of the loose ends that they have before break starts. Then they pack up all of their belongings and head back to their respective homes and don’t come back again until some time in January. At least that was Simon Spier’s favorite part about his college experience. He was in love with the fact that he got to spend about a whole month at home with his family, friends, and his boyfriend.. He was especially happy about that last one though, very happy, if you can catch my drift. He had been with the same guy since he was 17 years old, and he had only just recently turned 21. And Simon couldn’t be more happier than he is now about that fact. Him and Bram were getting ready to celebrate their 4th anniversary in a couple of weeks, and he couldn’t be more thrilled. Bram is the best thing that could have ever happened to him, ever and he meant that. To this day he never regrets reaching out to Bram when he went by “Blue” on their schools Tumblr page and emailing him about his troubles. But he couldn’t be any more glad that he did, and he wouldn’t change a single thing about it. 

“Hey babe, you ready yet?” Simon was snapped out of his trip down memory lane when his boyfriend had snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist and a kiss to the cheek. (Which one that it was that he kissed is up to your own imagination.) He smacked Bram on the shoulder when he pinched his ass playfully and then started to laugh at him mercilessly. Simon wanted to kill him. “Jerk.” Simon huffed out at him. And Bram just stood there and smiled at him like he was some sort of Angel that his namesake made people expect him to be. And Simon wasn’t going to lie to himself, the way that Bram was looking at him was totally hot and had him just a little bit turned on. And he still had to pretend that he was upset with him when Bram tried to snake his arms around him again, and rested his chin on his shoulder. It took all of about two seconds before Simon couldn’t take it anymore and had caved in. He allowed himself to just sort of melt back against Bram’s chest and let him hold him there for a little bit. “It took you way longer to give in than last time, you’re getting better at this babe, I’m impressed.” Bram whispered into Simon’s ear. And Simon had just realized once again how much of a tease his boyfriend could be when he wanted to be one. Simon rolled his eyes, and smacked his hands away and moved out of his grasp. “Ow!” Bram yelled in a fake hurt voice, as he retracted his hands away from Simon’s waist. “Just go and get in the car you big baby.” Simon told him as he went back to packing so that they could get in the car and leave.

Part of the whole reason that they were packing Simon’s car was that they were heading home again to Georgia for Christmas break. They were using Simon’s car because he had brought it with him to college. Bram had brought his car with him too, but it was easier for Bram to take the train down into Pennsylvania where Simon was from Columbia and then go from there. And also there was the fact that all in school holidays they alternate which car they use to go home to save gas. And they had used Bram’s car during Thanksgiving so it was Simon’s turn now. Not that Simon was complaining or anything though, since the more time that he got to spend with Bram the better. For the two of them were in for a mess when they finally got home. Even though they were going their seperate ways for a little while when they got there-Simon was going to his parent’s house, and Bram was going to his mother’s where his father, step-mother, and younger half-brother were staying at the moment- they had still made plans to spend Christmas together. Every Christmas since Simon and Bram had started going out their junior year in high school, their families would combine their holiday traditions together into one big celebration. Their Christmas-Hanuakah celebrations were always to die for in Simon’s opinion. Bram’s daad and step-mother would come in with his little brother Caleb, and they would just be one big happy and loving family. This had always ended up with Simon and Bram sneaking away from the activites at some point, most of the time unnoticed to be alone with each other. That was Simon’s favorite part of the holidays. 

Not that long after the two finished packing the car, they were off to Georgia. Simon was going to drive the first leg of the journey home, and Bram was going to drive the rest of the way there. They had planned everything out for this trip down to the very last detail. Everything was going to be perfect this year. Part of the reason for this was that Simon wanted everything for his older sister Alice and her boyfriend Theo to go right, The two of them had just recently gotten married earlier in the year and this would be their first married Christmad and Simon wanted it to be memorable for them. This was a very big deal for Simon so he’s been doing everything that he could think of to make this Christmas perfect for them. It was actually part of his Christmas present to them this year. And Bram had just laughed at him good naturelly when he told him his whole plan over one of their Skype sessions one night. In response to that, Simon didn’t talk to him afterwards for a total of two full days before he had caved in and called Bram to apologize to him. 

In Simon’s frantic nature at this point, he was trying to have everything organized and make everything perfect for this holiday. And even the smallest little thing that could go wrong, it would send him over the edge. So when he woke up in the morning of the day that they were driving home with a migraine and had this overwhelming feeling of nausea. Needless to say that Simon wasn’t too happy about this. But Simon being the stubborn person that he is, he had decided to go on with his day like nothing was wrong to begin with. He got out of bed, even though he was hit with a dizzy spell when his feet touched the ground that sent falling back down to the bed. After steadying himself with his nightstand, Simon went about gathering his things and so that he could finish packing up all of his things before Bram arrived. He even had to skip breakfast because even the thought of any sort of food made his stomach turn and knot up. So he just decided to skip it and take a shower instead so that he could finish getting ready. Afterwards he was still very nauseous, and he ended up just sitting on his bed until about 10 minutes before Bram arrived. 

Now that they were on the road Simon was more determined than ever to make sure that all of this went off without a hitch, He wasn’t going to let anything else go wrong and ruin this holiday. And so far, everything was going accordingly. All that Simon had to do now was to make it to Bram’s house to drop him off and then he could be sick in private for a while. Simon just had to pretend to be well enough around Bram to get him to believe that there was nothing wrong with him. Even though he feels slightly gulity about lying to his boyfriend he knew that he had to do it to get everything done he wanted to this year. His body will just have to suck it up for now until he could be by himself. 

Simon had made it for a total of about 30 minutes before the nausea had built itself up enough that he couldn’t take it anymore. Luckily he had seen a sign for an upcoming rest stop ahead and had told Bram that he had to pee. Bram didn’t say anything and he from what Simon could tell, he didn’t seem to notice anything different. He just from his place in the passenger seat looking up from his phone at Simon. As soon as simon pulled into the first parking spot that he could fins, he had turned off the car and threw the keys at Bram as he sprinted out of the car and into the rest area. When he had pushed open the bathroom door Simon when into the first stall that he saw was opened and went inside. He didn’t even get a chance to finish closing the stall door, let alone close it before he was on his knees losing his stomach contents into the very dirty toilet bowl. 

Since he was so busy vomiting his guts up, Simon had sort of forgot that he had rushed off and had left Bram with their car. It didn’t come to him that he had sort of abandoned his boyfriend until he had felt a hand being placed on his back to rub soothing circles into it. Simon wasn’t really sure on whether he had jumped with surprise of Bram sneaking up on him again or because his body was racked with another gag. But he was sure of the fact that he was no longer alone in the stall now, and he had been caught. “Babe, are you ok?” Bram asked him as he rubbed his back in comforting motions. Simon gagged one last time and he began to try and move away from the toilet. “I’m fine, I think it was just something that I ate.” Simon said as he leaned his weight so that most of it was on Bram. He hummed at Simon’s answer and placed a kiss on the top of his head. “Are you sure about that Simon? You feel a little bit warm.” Bram told him as he was helping Simon off of the floor. “Yes Bram, I’m fine, now come on we have to get a move on or we’re going to be late.” Simon told him as he walked out of the stall to go and clean himself up a little bit. Bram just sighed to himself and walked out of the bathroom stall after his lover. This was going to be a long ride home then. But hey, that’s what he had signed up for when he had started going out with Simon when they were in high school He’s in it for the long haul, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

END


End file.
